Aquele que se foi
by crowtheking
Summary: Em uma outra vida, eu faria você ficar. Então não teria que dizer que você era aquele que se foi. One-shot baseada na canção "The One That Got Away" de Katy Perry. Finchel.


O inverno havia chegado em Lima, Ohio. As ruas e avenidas da capital eram todas decoradas por um infinito branco-gelo que quase obstruía a visão de quem as observava por muito tempo. Estas que costumavam sempre estar movimentadas, se encontravam mais vazias do que nunca foram. As poucas pessoas tomadas por um instinto de coragem que ainda permaneciam fora de suas moradias, refugiavam-se em cafeterias da cidade, ingerindo grandes porções de cafeína para se manterem acordadas e também para espantarem o frio.

Em uma dessas ruas, eu caminhava o mais depressa possível, mantendo passos firmes e constantes na calçada. Retirava da minha bolsa meu cachecol vermelho – um objeto, precisamente um presente que tinha um enorme valor sentimental – e em seguida o envolvia rapidamente em meu pescoço, tremendo os lábios com aquela álgida estação. Para o meu azar, minhas pernas estavam congelando, o que me forçou a parar ali e pegar um táxi. Não havia mais condições humanas de andar a pé.

Sem muitas dificuldades, encontrei um carro vago que estava parado no semáforo. Silente, entrei naquele automóvel amarelo com detalhes pretos. Com escarças palavras, disse ao motorista onde queria ir e ele apenas dirigiu. Todo o percurso não gastou mais do que meia hora. No fim do trajeto, entreguei uma quantia de dinheiro ao condutor que deveria ser o suficiente pela corrida e insisti que ele ficasse com o troco. Ele me agradeceu com um singelo sorriso e partiu na direção oposta. Ali estava eu, frente a fachada do colégio McKinley. Eu não sabia se tinha forças para entrar ou se eu ficaria como uma pintura – imóvel – esperando ser soterrada pela neve que novamente, de forma gradual, começava a cair.

A nevasca que tomou grandes amplitudes me forçou a entrar no recinto. Por mais que eu conhecesse o local, me sentia uma completa estranha naqueles corredores que despertavam em mim peculiares lembranças. Umas boas e outras más. Porém o aroma dali só trazia à tona os dias ensolarados. _"Nós fomos campeões das Nacionais!" ... _Eu escutava os gritos eufóricos ecoarem pelo saguão, me lembrava da emoção singular que era estampada nos rostos dos meus colegas do coral. Estava gravado em minha mente cada aluno reverenciando-nos com um olhar de respeito. E lembrava também do inesquecível beijo, o mais doce e apaixonado que recebi em toda minha vida.

Embora tudo aquilo não fosse fácil de aceitar, eu o tinha perdido. Para sempre. Não tinha outro jeito, não tinha mais volta. Enquanto desesperadamente escrevia as páginas da minha história na cidade onde eram feitos os sonhos, um outro alguém, paciente, aguardava esperançosamente o meu retorno. E recordar de tudo que havíamos planejados juntos era a forma mais sádica que minha mente em conjunto com o coração tinha para me torturar.

Sim, nós havíamos feito planos. Era uma questão de tempo para nos casar, quem sabe ter filhos, uma bela casa com um belo jardim, um cachorro... Uma família completa. Claro, logo após eu realizar todas minhas conquistas pessoais – como eu mesmo havia dito pra ele e para todos que me questionavam. Mas minha ganância a ascensão a fama, somados ao brilho forte dos holofotes, o perfume das velhas cortinas empoeiradas e som dos aplausos era a minha pior fraqueza. Eu estava completamente cega. Me ludibriaram e hoje vejo o alto preço das minhas escolhas e decisões.

Eu passava armário por armário, suplicando internamente para o bom Senhor que me fizesse sentir um pouco melhor, implorando por conforto, e quem sabe, a redenção das minhas falhas e pecados. Um sorriso torto e involuntário surgia em meus lábios quando eu recostei minhas costas em um deles. Cenário de brigas, discussões, términos... A grande ironia era translúcida na minha mente, como de quando nos conhecemos pela primeira vez. De quando ensaiávamos e aprendíamos uma nova canção, de quando eu ouvi sua voz, quase como um sussurro dentro do meu ouvido, dizendo que me amava, dizendo que eu era a sua garota... Reza um velho provérbio popular: "Nós só damos valor ao que perdemos". Eu sentia tudo aquilo queimar e rastejar sobre minha pele.

Embora eu soubesse a verdade, desde que Kurt havia atendido aquele maldito telefone, eu insistia em não acreditar. Uma parte tola e utópica de mim achava que aquilo era um simples pesadelo e que em questão de horas, com sorte até minutos, eu iria acordar e tudo ficaria bem.

Por mais que eu não quisesse, eu tinha que aceitar os fatos. Pra mim, ele só estava viajando ou algo parecido. Mas não. Ele se foi e carregou consigo um pedaço grande da minha alma. Eu estava completamente destroçada, ferida, embora ninguém pudesse ver as marcas que esse adeus forçado havia deixado em mim. Nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que um dia eu o perderia, por mais que soubesse que a vida era muita das vezes como um jogo. Como uma longa viagem sem rumo ou destino. Poderia ser eu a partir ou qualquer outra pessoa. Eu realmente não me preocupava muito com isso.

Todos ao meu redor perguntavam como eu estava, como eu me sentia. E as palavras simplesmente não saiam e sim ficavam trancadas, presas em minha garganta. Com discursos pré-fabricados, tentavam em vão me confortar. A verdade era que eu não sabia descrever o que eu estava sentindo. Talvez tristeza, fúria, ódio, rancor, remorso, arrependimento... Era como se houvesse uma nuvem negra de angústia me entornando, como se eu carregasse o mundo inteiro e todas as suas transgressões em meus ombros. Eu não sabia o que era chorar de verdade, embora todos já tivessem me visto derramando lágrimas – na maioria das vezes nas minhas performances realistas e impecáveis – mas dentro daquela sucessão de fatos, eu não tinha prantos no conjunto de minhas íris fundas e dilatadas. Só havia um imenso e impreenchível vazio. Aqueles dias estavam sendo os mais sombrios de toda a minha existência.

Um fato: O luto muda as pessoas. E por mais que todos achassem que meu corpo estava possesso de hipocrisia e orgulho, afinal nunca deixei de ser Rachel Berry – a judia de baixa estatura, ligeiramente arrogante e ambiciosa – Tudo foi rápido demais pra mim. Não fazia o menor sentido. De tão intensa aquela dor, chegava a um ponto de ser como um anestésico, adormecendo minha sensibilidade.

Por um instante, fui reclinando minha coluna por aquelas chapas de metal vermelhas até me jogar no chão, que estava gelado. Recostei minha cabeça por uma delas e fechei os olhos, inspirando lentamente.

Comecei a formar imagens, ainda com os olhos cerrados. Embora meu corpo físico estivesse no colégio, eu sentia meu espírito vagar em um lugar diferente, muito bonito. Exatamente frente a um lago, cheio de árvores de todas as formas e tamanhos. Além da vegetação, minha visão era difundida num lago que ficava a minha frente, aparentemente fundo e igualmente cristalino.

Em um lapso de segundos, eu quis apenas me levantar e me jogar na profundidade daquelas águas. Isso não seria possível, primeiro porque eu sabia que aquilo era apenas minha imaginação e segundo, mesmo que fosse real, isso não substituiria e nem levaria minha dor embora.

Eu estava tão entorpecida dos fatos que me cercavam, que me manter sóbria e lúcida àquela altura era mais um dos desafios que a vida me concedia. E não era por falta de tentativas. Hummel havia 'limpado' todo o estoque de bebidas e para minha felicidade (ou não), eu simplesmente era muito preguiçosa para sair e comprar mais. Por um momento, deixei meus pensamentos alcoólatras e suicidas se silenciarem na minha mente, que continha um resquício de sanidade, para eu prestar atenção naquela breve e leve brisa que tocava meu rosto, desalinhando alguns fios de cabelo.

Eu voltava a enxergar aquele corredor cinzento, agora iluminado apenas por um raio denso e tênue de luz que saia de uma janela, próxima as escadas. Eu podia estar louca, mas era como se aquele vento quisesse de alguma maneira, se comunicar comigo. Como se ele pudesse me compreender. Enquanto aquelas rajadas subiam em minhas narinas – trazendo uma fragrância única, doce e familiar – eu fechava minhas orbes novamente e inspirava aquele ar que tranquilizava aos poucos o andamento acelerado dos meus batimentos cardíacos.

Depois de alguns momentos parada ali, decidi voltar pra casa, embora no fundo soubesse que eu somente iria retornar ao meu apartamento, onde estavam meus pertences pessoais, porque o verdadeiro significado de casa é o lugar onde nosso coração está, e meu coração estava com ele.

Eu não tinha muito com que me preocupar.

De certo modo, eu já estava em casa.

"_Em outra vida, eu seria sua garota. Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas, seriámos nós contra o mundo.  
Em outra vida, eu faria você ficar. Então eu não teria que dizer que você era aquele que se foi."_

**das ende**


End file.
